Home Sweet Home
by ThePaganJaime
Summary: When Riley and her sister Roxy move to Santa Carla,Roxy is drawn in By Mark and his Vampire coven so it is left for Riley who inlist the help of Sam and the Frog brothers to save her sister from a fate worse then death.
1. Chapter 1

**my first ever fanfic so please review.**

**disclamer: i dont own lost boys but i do own riley,roxy and their dad.**

**Chapter one**

I got out of the taxi into blinding sunlight; my sister and I had just travelled hours from our home in England to live with our dad in Santa Carla so our mum can go travelling with her new boyfriend. I looked up at our new home it was a small wooden two story building with ivory creeping up the side of the building. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my sister Roxy standing next to me smiling.

"Don't worry sis you will be okay" she said trying to restore me I nodded not trusting myself to speak. After getting our luggage we headed towards the front door which opened just as I was about to open the door. Stood in the door way was a man in his forties with short dark hair that was going gray with dark brown eyes. He was medium built wearing a white vest top and khaki pant.

"Riley Roxy" he said happily. Pulling us into a bear hug. I felt awkward as I haven't seen since I was four years old.

"Hi dad" Roxy said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on let me show you to your rooms" he said still smiling picking up one of our suitcases and leading us into the house and up the stairs

"here is your room riley" he said as he opened the door , the room was small with light blue walls and carpet to match there were box's pilled in one of the corners with my name written on them .

"What do you think? "He asked

"Err its great thanks" I said going slightly red

"Great well ill leave you to unpack while I show your sister to her room" with that they both left.

I sat down on my bed pulled my legs up to my chest and let all the emotions I was holding inside out. I spent hours crying I hate being away from my mum we were always close and she left me here with my dad who I can't remember. I heard a soft knock on the door "come in" I said wiping away my tears I looked to see my sister looking at me concerned. We were very different; Roxy had long black wavy hair and brown eyes while I had short brown hair and blue eyes. I was the tomboy and my sister was the girly girl in our family but we still were incredibly close and if I had problem I couldn't tell mum about I could always talk to Roxy. She ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Shhh" she said as she stroked my hair.

"I want to go home" I sobbed looking at my sister.

"Oh ri you are home" she said pulling me into a tighter hug.

"Sis listen to me your going to be fine you'll get used to being I promise " she said holding my face. I nodded laying my head on her shoulder.

"Hey why don't we go to the boardwalk tomorrow" she said attempting to cheer me up "you never know they might have a comic book store there" she added nudging me. I managed a small smile.

"Anyway" she said getting up "dad said dinners ready" she holds out her hand smiling at me i got up of my bed and grabbed hold of her hand. I followed her out of my room thinking that things couldn't get any worse could they.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning I woke up my stomach still weak from dads failed attempted at cooking I managed to crawl out of my bed and got dressed in my favourite outfit of a plain white t-shirt and my army pants with boots. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and put on the necklace my aunt gave me five years ago then went down stairs to the kitchen to see my sister was already dressed.

Roxy was over excited about going to the boadwalk, I really didn't feel like going out but I promised Roxy I would go with her. She kept dragging me from one shop to the next. I was starting to get bored when I looked up at a shop nearby "Frogs Comics" it said in bold writing I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me jump I tuned to see Roxy stood behind me smiling.

"What you staring at" she asked.

"Errr..." I looked back at the comic book store and my sister followed my gaze.

She smiled at me "Go on then I'll go at check out the video shop further up" she said as turned around and disappeared in the crowed; I turned back to the Frogs Comics and headed through the door. It was like walking into heaven there were over a hundred comics filling all the shelves in the shop.

I was looking through the comics when I had the feeling that I was being watched so I looked to the side of me when I saw a lad about my age staring at me he had light brown hair with a red bandana around his head making him look like a mini Rambo well better looking version anyway, I turned my head to look at the other side of me was stood another boy staring well more like glaring at me he has dark hair and brown eyes he was wearing the same army like get up like the mini Rambo I was starting to get a little freaked out. I went back to looking for the comic book I was wanting to get after a few minutes I finally found it, I turned to take my comic to the counter when all a sudden I saw someone was stood behind me like the other two guys he was staring at me he had blonde hair and blue eyes he was also wearing the most colourful outfit I had ever seen.

"Do you guys have a problem?" I asked trying to figure out what's with their strange behaviour.

"Nope" the blonde kid said.

"Your new here?" I heard a gruff voice ask I realized it was the guy with the red bandana.

"Yeah I just moved here yesterday" I answered.

"What's your name" the dark haired one asked.

"Who wants to know" I asked back

"Alan frog" he said giving me a half smile "and that's my brother Edgar" he added pointing at the mini Rambo who just grunted at me. I turned my attention back to the blonde guy.

"Sam Emerson" he said holding out his hand.

"Riley Johnson" I said shaking his hand

"Take this" Edgar said shoving a comic in my free hand I looked down at it

"Vampires everywhere" I read "I don't read horror comics" I said shoving it back.

"You'll need to it could save your life "Sam said.

"Our numbers on the back just hope you don't need it" Edgar said giving it back to me. I took it and left after paying for the comic I picked out earlier.

Was it me or was those guys suggesting vampires were real. I walked back home with my sister in silence, I kept thinking about what Edgar said when he gave the comic. Vampires are not real I thought shaking my head they can't be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Sorry it took so long but here is Chapter 3 Finally again i don't own any rights to the Lost boys but i do own Riley, Roxy and Their Dad.**

** Chapter 3**

It was Friday afternoon,Two days after meeting Sam and the Frog brothers when I decided it would be better for my sanity if I stayed away from them, I didn't want them filling my head with rubbish about vampires being real when we all know that its not the slightest bit true. It was then in the morning when I realized that my plan was a stupid idea as Frogs comics is the only comic book shop in Santa Carla. So I decided to bite the bullet and go back.

I found myself riding my bike down the boadwalk towards Frogs Comics, to get the latests issue of Superman,when out of nowhere a figure ran out in front of me. I swerved to stop myself from crashing into them when I lost control of my bike, it started wobbling under me and before I was able to put on the brakes I had crashed my bike into a bench and went flying over the handle bars where I smacked my head on the arm of the bench before falling onto the ground where I lay in a heap.

"Riley, Riley are you okay?"

I look up to see Sam kneeling other me looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm Fine." I manage to say as I try sitting, I feel a stinging pain on my head and lit up my hand to find i have a cut where I hit it.

"That looks really bad, come on I will take you inside" Sam helps me to my feet and leads me into the shop where we find Edger stood behind the counter talking to his brother Alan who is sat on a stool with his back to us.

"What Happened to her?" Edger asks when he notices us approaching which causes Alan to turn around.

"She got hurt crashing her bike outside" Sam replies as we stop in front of the brothers. Edger just nods while Alan gets up from his seat to grab a box of comic books near the counter and goes to continue stacking the shelves which he must have been doing before he sat down.

"Riley?"

"What? Sorry" I say shaking my head.

"Why don't you sit down." Sam says leading me to Alan's vacated seat when I sit down I notice that Edger has gone and left a first aid kit on the counter which Sam is getting anesthetic out of.

"So" He says while pouring the anesthetic on a cloth "We know your not from around here, where are you from?"

" I'm from Whitby in England".

"Isn't that where Dracula lived?"

"One of the places yeah"

We both laughed then Sam smiled up at me with his blue eyes shining, he looked at me a few seconds before wiping the cut on my head with the anesthetic which caused the wound to sting.

"Ouch" I cried out.

"Sorry" he said before looking at me synthetically.

" its okay" I replied.

We sat and talked about comic books while Sam was sorting out my injuries. Sitting there talking and laughing with Sam I could really feel myself starting to opening up, I never felt this relaxed with anyone in a very long time.

" All done" He says flashing me again with his sweet smile.

"Thanks" I smile back at him.

" Hows the head" I looked up to see Edger looking at me from the counter making me jump a little.

"Its fine."

" Are you sure?" a voice behind me causes me to almost fall out of my chair, its just Alan stood behind me with his arms crossed in front of him. "You could have concussion."

I sigh and get up out of my seat.

"See, I can stand up perfectly fine."

It was strange to find three people who where actually concerned if I was okay or not, it made me realize how much i must have missed judged them. What happened was I stayed in the shop a few hours more after the incident with the bike and got to know the boys more, they were a whole lot more then what my first impression of them where. Maybe Santa Carla wouldn't be such a bad place after all.


End file.
